1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrochemical cells, and more particularly to a novel electrochemical power cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrochemical power cells are conventionally assembled in parallel plate configuration with the anode or negative electrode plate member separated from the cathode or positive electrode plate member by an electrolyte gap. Cell capacity in ampere-hours is enhanced by parallel connection of a plurality of anode and cathode electrode plates to common negative and common positive terminals, respectively.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,143 to Birt et al., there is disclosed a water actuated battery assembly based upon metal/organo halogen couples having anode and cathode members of planar form with a porous insulating member sandwiched therebetween where the cell is provided with electrolyte access passageways extending around the periphery of the cathode plate member whereby electrolyte flow in the passageway access the whole peripheral edge region of the cathode reactant material and thence through the porous insulating member thereby establishing an electrolyte gap as in conventional electrochemical power cells. Any solids build-up about the anode or negative electrode plate member is enhanced by the presence of the porous insulating member thereby reducing power generating capacity as well as performance.